The Ben and HotSpot Movie
The Ben and HotSpot Movie ''(originally supposed to be called ''The HotSpot Team)'' ''is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the television series, Ben and HotSpot. It was produced by Argosy Media and distributed by RKO Pictures, and was directed by C.H. Greenblatt and written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. It was released on November 25, 2015. A second film, titled The Ben and HotSpot Movie 2, is scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018. Plot HotSpot is asked by Ben to babysit his little cousin, Timmy. But when Ben leaves, HotSpot instead leaves Timmy to go to a club. Timmy then runs out of the house, but Toodles grabs him and runs away. HotSpot returns home to find Timmy missing. Then Ben comes home and asks where is Timmy, but HotSpot refuses to tell him. Ben says if he doesn't tell him right now he will be grounded. Out of guilt, HotSpot tells him that he left Timmy to go to a club and that he was kidnapped by Toodles. Ben then grounds HotSpot and sends him to his room. HotSpot begins to sob but soon falls asleep. Downstairs, Ben is watching Wallace and Gromit on TV but is soon whacked in the head with a mallet by someone offscreen. He is proceeded to be dragged offscreen. The next morning, HotSpot wakes up and goes downstairs and sees Ben isn't there. He then checks Ben's room, but he still isn't there. But as HotSpot was looking, he found a note from his arch-nemesis, Cat, saying that he and his evil friends Lil Rob, Dooble, PewDiePie, Tentacool, and Gart had kidnapped Ben and are gonna take over the world and other worlds, including the Apple Jacks universe, the Twinkie the Kid universe, the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, the Peanuts universe, and the Robot and Monster universe. Startled by this, HotSpot goes to his lab and opens his portal and enters it to go to the Apple Jacks ''universe. Meanwhile at the ''Apple Jacks universe, Cinnamon and Apple are racing to the bowl of Apple Jacks. But then, Cat appears and speaks on a microphone that he'll be taking over this universe. Then, some tubes come and start to suck people, as Cinnamon and Apple hide behind a tree. Apple then asks Cinnamon what's going on, and Cinnamon tells him that he doesn't know. A portal then appears and out of it comes HotSpot and he tells them to come with him. With no other option, the duo enters the portal with the dog. After they arrive at HotSpot's lab, HotSpot introduces Cinnamon and Apple to Twinkie the Kid, Sonic the Hedgehog, Charlie Brown, and Robot and Monster, who say that their worlds are being destroyed as well. They then form their own team named "The HotSpot Team". Lexi, Harvey Beaks, Frosty the Snowman, and Kaput and Zosky come through a portal and HotSpot asks them why they are here and Lexi replies that they are here for him. Frosty then asks if they could join the team, but HotSpot says no. Frosty then asks why and HotSpot says that they are backup in case of emergency. Later, HotSpot tells them his plan to stop Cat and his minions and they say goodbye to Lexi, Harvey Beaks, Frosty the Snowman and Kaput and Zosky and go through a portal. They fall out of the portal from the sky and arrive in a desert. HotSpot says that this was a mistake and he meant to go somewhere. Charlie Brown then says his catchphrase, "Good grief!", before they are ambushed by Cat and his minions. They are then thrown in Cat's jail. Sonic then comes up with a plan to trick Cat, but HotSpot says that it is too risky, but Sonic ignores him and digs a tunnel out of the cell they are in. He goes up to Cat asking him to give him a job here. Cat then says he will have a job as janitor, but then Sonic spin dashes into him and takes the key to the cell and opens it for the team and they escape. As HotSpot leads the gang out of Cat's jail, he then sees that Charlie Brown is stranded by PewDiePie and Tentacool, who are trying to kill him. HotSpot then knocks out PewDiePie and Tentacool and they leave the jail. Dooble then walks in as he is singing his song, "Dooble,' &''' '''Dooble, & 'Dooblie Doo!," but he stops and sees PewDiePie and Tentacool had been knocked out and gasps. HotSpot and the team stop by Burger King to get something to eat. While they were there, Caillou was robbing the place, so they stop and beat him up. He begins to have a tantrum but then Caillou's dad, Boris, comes and says that he is grounded forever and they both walk out of the restaurant. Everybody cheers for HotSpot and the team, except for Lazer. Lazer then grabs out a football and asks Charlie Brown to kick it. HotSpot tells Charlie not to trust Lazer, but then Lazer says that he won't pull it away because he's not Lucy, but when Charlie attempts to kick it, Lazer pulls it away. HotSpot, in anger, challenges Lazer to a rap battle. After HotSpot and the team win the rap battle, Lazer says that they haven't seen the last of him, but Sonic homing attacks him, causing him to crash into a mountain, and rocks fall on him. Caillou takes the rocks off of Lazer and they hold hands and Lazer thanks Caillou for helping him take the rocks off. HotSpot then informs the team that they've wasted too much time in the restaurant, so they leave and go to a Super 8 motel for the night. Cat wakes up and gathers up his minions for their new plan. Tentacool then says that they heard that the team had backup and that they should have backup as well. Cat presses a button, which then captures Caillou and Lazer, and asks them if they would like to join their team as backup. Caillou asks what is backup and Cat explains to him, so they agree to join their team. Cat then tells Lazer and Caillou to push a rock onto the Super 8 motel that HotSpot and his friends are staying at. Lazer and Caillou proceed to climb up a hill, where the motel is near and push the rock down it. Meanwhile, at the Super 8 motel, Cinnamon wakes up to the bolder coming right toward them. He warns the gang and they begin to run. As they run away, they notice that Sonic is still asleep and try to wake him up but fail. They pick him up and begin to run out of the bolder's way, and successfully do. Sonic then takes out a spring and puts it in the back of the rock, which then makes it go back to Lazer and Caillou, crushing them. One of Cat's minions, Lil Rob, informs him that the boulder crushed Lazer and Caillou and not HotSpot, which angers Cat so much that he pushes a button that sends Lil Rob going flying to the moon, which he then crashes into and dies. Later, Ben is told by Dooble that they will now lower him into the lava. The cage Ben is in begins to lower into the lava. HotSpot and the team break into Cat's jail and begin to beat up Dooble and throw him into the lava, which burns him. Gart then comes down with his cherry picker and attempts to push Twinkie the Kid off into the lava, but luckily Robot saves Twinkie the Kid, and presses a button while Gart's not looking, which causes a spring to pop up under Gart, and he goes flying to the air, as Robot laughs. They then freed Ben from his cage and try to escape the jail, but then the team, except for HotSpot, are grabbed by a giant, robotic arm, which Cat is controlling. Cat then gives HotSpot a choice: surrender himself or watch his friends die in front of him. After some thinking, HotSpot choices to surrender himself, which makes Ben and the team gasp in shock. Cat laughs, as the giant claw releases Ben and the team and grabs HotSpot. HotSpot is then thrown into the lava, but then HotSpot calls for backup and Lexi, Harvey Beaks, Frosty the Snowman, and Kaput and Zosky come and save HotSpot and begin to battle Cat and his minions, along with the team. After defeating Cat, Sonic then leaves a bomb and takes the team to safety outside the jail, just as the bomb explodes, sending Cat flying into the air burning. The team then have a party in celebration of defeating Cat and newcomers Caveman, Taco-Man, Dipper Pines, Mugman, Corneil and Bernie are there. The team then say their goodbyes, as they enter the portal to their own homes. At home, HotSpot tells Ben that he's sorry for letting Timmy be kidnapped, but Ben says it's alright and that he is ungrounded, which makes HotSpot cheer in excitement. Cast *Scott Menville as Ben *Zach Callison as HotSpot *Kari Wahlgren as Lexi, Jadi *Gilbert Gottfried as Cat *Rob Dyrdek as Lil Rob *Matt Chapman as Dooble *Felix Kjellberg as PewDiePie *Jack McBrayer as Tentacool *Tim Dadabo as Apple *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Hank Azaria as Twinkie the Kid *Curtis Armstrong as Robot *Harland Williams as Monster *Maurice LaMarche as Gart *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Bill Fagerbakke as Frosty the Snowman Transcript Production In December 2012, C.H. Greenblatt announced that a Ben and HotSpot theatrical film was in production. On November 12, 2013, it was announced the cast -- Beau Mallard, Tim Martin, Talia Gonzalez, and Gilbert Gottfried -- would reprise their roles, with Rob Dyrdek, Matt Chapman, Felix Kjellberg, and Jack McBrayer joining the cast. Originally titled The HotSpot Team, it was scheduled to be released on November 28, 2014, but later was rescheduled to November 25, 2015, to avoid competition with The Babadook. On July 10, 2015, Greenblatt announced on Twitter that Dooble from Too More Eggs would appear in the film as he said: "And yes, Dooble from Two More Eggs will appear in the film because I hate him and that he is very annoying and should be killed. And he will be voiced by Matt Chapman, but I don't hate him because he created a good web series called Homestar Runner." On November 6, 2015, it was announced that Frosty the Snowman, Harvey Beaks, and Kaput and Zosky would make cameos. Release The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on November 12, 2015, and was released theatrically on November 25, 2015. Reception Coming soon! Video game A video game based on the film, entitled ''The Ben And Hotspot Movie Videogame'', was released on November 20, 2015, for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC. Sequel On November 1, 2015, Argosy Media confirmed that a sequel was in production. That same month, it was also announced that it would be released on July 13, 2018. However, C.H. Greenblatt will return to direct, as he is too busy working on another film, ''The Great Emperor''. This time, Steve Martino, who is best known for directing the films Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift, will direct the film, with Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio writing the screenplay. On November 21, 2015, it was announced that Kevin Michael Richardson would be joining the cast as the main antagonist Orange. Category:Movies Category:Family films Category:Films